You're my Princess
by lucyLOL
Summary: Puck saves Rachel and she turns out to be just who he needs.
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman had gone to Israel for Hanukah, his Nanna Connie had moved there for her last years and Puck wanted to visit her for maybe the last time.  
He was walking down the high street, bewildered by the poverty in the area. Then he saw her, she was beautiful. Tiny, petite, frame, creamy, deliciously tanned skin, long thick dark hair, stark long eyelashes framing her big brown, bambi like eyes, Jewish nose and pink full lips. She was around his age but looked like she needed a decent meal and was looking down at her toes; she wore ragged clothing and no shoes. When she unclasped her hands from behind her Puck saw that she had a chain on her wrist, tight enough to wound. His hazel eyes left her wrist and followed the chain, a man was holding onto it, holding up a sign that said something in Hebrew on, he turned to his sister, Zia, who spoke Hebrew and Yiddish fluently.

"Z, what does that sign say?" Puck asked, nudging his sister. Zia turned to him, her brunette locks flying wildly around her face, her flawless features gave his a small smile before her dark hazel eyes moved from his to the man holding the sign.

"Say's for sale," Zia frowned, "You think he means the girl?" she tipped her head towards the girl Puck had spotted. Zia was walking over there before he realized and started talking to the man.  
When Puck got over there the girl was fidgeting and Zia was talking in outrage.

"'S going on?" He asked.

"He says that this girls name is Rachel Berry, she's 21 years old and he's selling her as a sex slave, says she'll do anything you want and if she disobeys then to beat her," Zia exclaimed.

"How much?" Puck asked in a gruff voice.

"Fifty shekel's," Zia answered, "But Puck, what are you doing?"

"She got a passport?" Puck mumbled.

Zia rattled something off in Hebrew and then nodded as the man handed her a passport.  
Puck opened his wallet and handed the man the right money. He turned to the girl, Rachel and took off the chain on her wrist, Rachel's eyes snapped to his searchingly. Puck leaned close to her ear.

"You're going to be fine Princess, I promise."

PPPPP

Rachel hadn't spoken a word to anyone. Puck wasn't sure she spoke English.  
Zia hadn't said one word to him or Rachel the whole flight and had chosen to sit away from them were as Rachel had followed him everywhere with her eyes cast down, she hadn't spoken one word, even when the flight attendant had asked her for her drink order, Puck had to answer for her, he guessed he got it right when he ordered her an orange juice and a small smile graced her lips.

He hugged Zia goodbye when the cab dropped them off and she made her way home as he ushered Rachel into his house.

"Well this is it, home sweet home," He gestured around the place. He gave her a quick tour, through the living room, into the spacious kitchen/dining room area, up the stairs, the bathroom and finally he took her into the spacious spare room.

"So this will be your room, uh there's towels and stuff in the draws and there's girly shampoo and stuff in the bathroom," Puck paused, scrubbing his hand down his face, "I guess you need some pajamas or something?"

Rachel wouldn't meet his eyes, just looked down at her toes. Puck went into his room and got some basketball shorts and one of his football jerseys. When he went back into the room Rachel was still standing in exactly the same position. Puck put the stuff on the bed and put his hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Rachel, nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise. Just make yourself at home, nothing's off limits here okay? Just do whatever you want."

"Could I-" Rachel quickly cut her whisper off, a blush forming over her cheeks. Puck crooked his finger under her chin and brought her eyes level with his.

"What?" He asked softly.

"T-take a shower?" Rachel whispered.

"So you do speak English," Puck smiled, "You don't have to ask. I mean it, do whatever you like, there's food in the fridge, TV's downstairs."

Rachel's face twisted into a small smile.

*/*

Rachel had chilled out quite a lot in the 2 weeks she'd been staying at Puck's. She still hardly spoke, only when he talked to her but she was pretty much doing what she wanted without asking, although he hadn't seen her touch a scrap of food, that's why he'd cooked a nice meal that night.

"Rach?" He shouted up the stairs, he heard a scuffling noise and Rachel appeared at the top of the stairs in a pair of his shorts that swallowed her and his old McKinley high hoody, "Dinners ready."

Rachel smiled and scurried downstairs.

"M-Mr Puckerman," Rachel said hesitantly before they made their way into the kitchen.

"You don't have to call me that Rach," He smiled.

"Sorry, um, I…I just needed to tell you that my…my period should start tomorrow," Rachel informed him with downcast eyes.

Puck's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"What?!" He shrieked, "Why would you need to tell me that?!"

"I-I, sorry, Sir, I..I mean, I was told to…sorry, sir-" Rachel stuttered out nervously.

"Rachel, don't be nervous, you can say anything you want to, I was just surprised is all," Puck said softly, taking her elbow in his hand, "Wait a sec, you were told to tell me that? Now I'm confused."

"Y-you bought me, for…I was for sale as a…"

"Sex slave," Puck offered.

"Yes," Rachel visibly stiffened, "So, w-when I was taught to…to obey, I was told to, that I had to tell my, my master when I was…am due so…so they can…my master can use me, b-before I…"

"You were taught to tell people when you were due so they could have sex with you before hand?" Puck asked, appalled. Rachel nodded, "Fuck Rach, look at me," She did, hesitantly, "I didn't buy you for that," He smoothed his hand down her forearm and mingled their fingers.

"T-then why did you buy me?" Rachel asked, searching his eyes.

"So you didn't have to live that life anymore, so you could be free to be who you are, do what you want, not belong to anyone. I couldn't leave you there to do something you clearly didn't want to do," Puck said sincerely, Rachel gasped, blinking her eyes.

"I-I, Sir, I don't know how," Rachel whispered.

"Stop with the Sir business, Princess," Puck smiled, "And there must be something you like doing, that's just yours and no one else's, something you do just for you?"

"What shall I call you then? And I-I…there is one thing, but I'm no good."

"My names Noah Puckerman, people call me Puck. And I bet you are, what is it?"

"I-I like to sing, Noah," Rachel smiled, a blush forming over her cheeks.

"Then sing you shall Princess," Puck kissed her forehead, making her blush deepen and tugged her to the dinner table.

Rachel looked at the food with wide eyes. Puck chuckled.

"You never had a home cooked meal before?" Puck asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and sat down opposite Puck, only digging in when he encouraged her to.

"Tell me about yourself Rachel, like your story?" Puck asked.

Rachel set her fork down and nodded, "I-" Rachel pursed her lips looking down at the plate, "My life's not all that interesting, why don't you tell me about yours?"

Puck nodded, "Rachel, you're never going to be hurt again okay?" Rachel half nodded, not completely believing him, "My life's easy, brought up by my Ma, Dad ran out when I was 6, Ma was still pregnant with my sister, Zia at the time. Then after that not a lot to say, I'm 24 years old. Got a house, got a car, getting pressured from my crazy Jew mother to marry a 'nice Jewish girl', took over Hummel tyres a few years back and play guitar on side."

Rachel smiled, taking in everything he was saying.

"Oh and I'm taking you shopping tomorrow," Puck remembered. Rachel's mouth flew open.

"W-what? But I- I haven't been…what?" Rachel stuttered, crawling back into her shell again.

"Relax Princess, We're just gunna get you some clothes and shoes and girly stuff that y'know girls need," He chuckled.

"Th-thank you Noah, you're a good man," She smiled and bit her lip.

Puck wondered if Rachel liked him calling her Princess as much as he liked her calling him Noah.

She did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby," Puck said calling up the stairs, Rachel tented to spend the majority of her time up there.

"Yes?" Rachel squeaked, rushing down the stairs in a tiny pair of shorts and a baggy, off the shoulder sweater. Puck raised his eyebrow at her outfit and smirked, appreciating the view. The shopping trip had gone extremely successful, he'd manages to get Rachel to pick and entire wardrobe load of clothes along with some hair accessories, nail varnish and girl things.

"Uh, it's um Zia's birthday party tonight and I was wondering weather you wanted to go or not?" Puck asked.

"I'm sorry Noah but I don't think your family would appreciate that," Rachel said, he eyes cast down.

"Why?"

"Since we came back from Israel Zia hasn't stopped by once and I'm assuming your mother is on the same wave length, I don't blame them though, who'd want their son living with someone like me?" Rachel said quietly.

"You're crazy sometimes," Puck shook his head, Rachel bit her bottom lip and looked away shyly, "Rachel, they'll love you, I talked to Z on the phone and she asked how you were doing. She does like you, she's just giving you some space before coming by. Shit Baby and my Ma will love you."

"I-I spose I could come, as long as long it's okay and you tell me...me how to behave," Rachel whispered.

"Come here," Puck said, frowning in worry Rachel stepped down the last step and into Puck's space, looking up at him curiously. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Just be yourself."

PPPP

They were in the kitchen, Puck reading a newspaper and Rachel was attempting to cook, since she'd never learnt. She was in the middle of frying the eggs and she slipped on the floor, taking the eggs and the frying pan with her. The eggs landed behind her but the hot oil was splashed onto her arms, Rachel burst into tears, shaking and blubbering.

"Sorry Sir, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make a mess! Please Sir, I'm sorry!" She sobbed out. Puck quickly moved to her, scooping her up into his arms and shoving her arms into the sink, under the cool spray of the water.

"Are you okay Princess? Is it just your arms that hurt?" Puck asked, still holding Rachel close to his body. Rachel nodded her head, then snapped her eyes to Puck, her tear stained face turned up to his.

"Y-Your not mad?" Rachel sniffled out.

"Of course not Rach," Puck soothed her, running his hand softly down her hair, "I'll never be mad at you."

Puck turned the tap off and hugging her tightly but softly to his chest. One of his arms fell around her hips and his other hand splayed across her shoulders. Rachel's face nestled into the crook of Puck's neck, her arms winding tightly around him. She started sobbing harder, so hard she was hiccupping into his chest.

"Please stop crying," Puck pleaded.

"S-sorry, I haven't...b-been hugged in-in a very l-long time," Rachel sobbed out.

"Any time Rachel," Puck turned her face up to his, "I mean it, any time you need a hug you let me know."

"O-okay," Rachel whispered, letting a little smile grace her lips. Puck smirked and gave her one last squeeze.

"There's some cream on the dresser in my room, go put that on your arms and I'll get this cleaned up," Puck said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to clean up?" Rachel frowned.

"Just take care of yourself Princess," Puck smiled, smoothing the crease from between her eyebrows with his thumb. Rachel giggled and scampered off upstairs.

PPPPP

That night Puck was in bed, in just boxers like usual, he heard a gentle tap on his door, he looked up to see Rachel in her tiny red shorts and an oversized t-shirt that was tucked into the front of her shorts. She was blushed and biting her lip nervously.

"You okay Princess?" He asked.

"I-I...could I-I was wondering, could I get..would you mind if-"

"Rach, spit it out!" Puck chuckled.

"Could I maybe-sleep in here...tonight and...I want to...if you don't mind..."

"Rach?" Puck raised one eyebrow.

"Could we cuddle Noah?" She whispered.

Puck smiled, lifting his duvet cover and patted the bed, "Course."

Rachel smiled and scamped into the bed, pulling the covers up and around her. Puck let out a gentle chuckle and took her into his arms. Smoothing one hand over her hip while the other wound tightly around her waist.

Rachel snuggled into his chest, winding her arm around his torso and her head landed on his shoulder. She sighed, breathing in his sent.

"Good Night Noah," She whispered out.

"Night Princess," Puck said playing with the ends of her hair.

PPPPPPPPPPP

When Rachel woke up she felt a state of safety and are that she'd never felt before. She turned around in Puck's arms to face him and watched him snore softly, his eyelash's stark against his strong cheekbone and his lips parted slightly. He was handsome.

"You're gunna sing today Princess," He murmured out sleepily. Rachel frowned.

"I thought you were asleep," Rachel whispered.

"Nah, been awake for a bit, just comfy," He told her, snuggling her into him closer and opening his eyes.

"I'm singing today?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we're going to an open mic night at the bar my friend Sam owns," Puck explained.

"I-I can't sing in front of people! What if I'm no good?" Rachel worried her lip between her teeth.

"You're gunna be amazing, I've heard you sing in the shower, you're great," Puck stated.

"Y-you heard me?" Rachel blushed. Puck nodded and gave her a gentle squeeze.

PPPP

"Do you want a drink?" Puck asked as they entered the bar, it was a nice place, open and warm, friendly.

Rachel nodded hesitantly, "An orange juice would be lovely thank you."

Puck nodded and signalled the bar tender. A blonde man who was handsome, but had large lips.

"Hey man, what can I get ya?" the man asked.

"I'll have J and coke and Rach will have an orange juice please dude," Puck smiled.

"Rach?" The blonde man crooked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, this is Rachel, Rach, this is my friend Sam," Puck nodded. Rachel smiled politely.

"You two together?" Sam asked, a look of awe on his face.

"We live together," Puck said jutting his chin out, neither confirming or denying the accusation.

"Oh, ooh!" Sam said smiling, "On the house." He gestured to the drinks he was filling.

"You ready to sing?" Puck asked lowly in her ear, placing a hand on the small of her back.

Rachel bit her lip, "I-I think so," she smiled.

Puck smiled, nuzzling into her neck, sending shivers down Rachel's spine.

"Hey Sam, is the mic open yet?" Puck asked.

"Yeah man, you singing?" Sam glanced round the crowded bar.

"Yeah, but my girls guns kick things off," Puck grinned, Rachel blushed.

"Awesome," Sam smiled, sliding their drinks to them.

PPPP

Rachel took a deep breath looking down at her shoes and let her voice carry the emotion she needed to let out as she began.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch  
And its bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it  
To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
'Cause mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They

**_keep_****_ me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could've had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it  
To the beat_**

Could've had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
But you played it  
With a beating

Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You

**_pay_****_me back in kind and reap just what you sow_**

We could've had it all  
We could've had it all  
It all, it all, it all,  
We could've had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it  
To the beat

Could've had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside your hand  
But you played it, you played it,  
You played it, you played it  
To the beat

Her eyes connected with Pucks for the majority of the song, he watched her sing, listened to how pure he voice was. After the last note slipped through her lips the silent room erupted in cheers. Rachel's smiled, letting her teeth show as the crowd started cheering for an encore.

"Amazing voice," Sam said in awe.

"Yeah," Puck smiled.

PPP

They sang need you now and a couple of crowd pleasers before they took a break, sitting at the bar, close.

"Noah, it was amazing," Rachel beamed.

"You were amazing," Puck smiled.

"Hey Rachel, do you want a job?" Sam asked, jogging over to her from the other end of the bar.

"Sorry?" Rachel asked, shrinking back a bit.

"Well I'm looking for someone to sing here, most nights and I think you're the girl," Sam smiled.

"Well I…um…Noah," Rachel shrank back even more, clutching Puck's arm as a life line.

"Can she think about it?" Puck asked.

"Sure," Sam shrugged.

"Thanks man," Puck smirked, wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist.

PPP

"Rach?" Puck called from his bed that night. Rachel entered his room, lingering in his door way. Puck slowly looked over her outfit, a small tank top and three quarter length, pink jogging bottoms, "You not sleeping in here tonight?"

"I-I wasn't sure you'd want me to," Rachel said quietly.

Puck let out a chuckle, "I want cuddles."

Rachel smiled and got into the bed, snuggling up to him.

"Thank you for tonight Noah," Rachel grinned.

"You're a star Princess," Puck said, nuzzling his nose into her neck, making Rachel giggle.

"You have a fantastic voice," Rachel said, rubbing her thumb over the back of his neck.

"You have fantastic legs," Puck whispered, pulling one of her legs over his hips.

Rachel let out another giggle and squirmed a little.

"You should take that job, Sam'll pay you good," Puck said rubbing the tip of his finger un and down her spine.

"Do you think I can do it?" Rachel asked, running her soft little hand round to the side of his neck to bring his eyes up to hers.

"Of course you can, you'll be brilliant," Puck smiled, softly, "Princess if it's too much you can always quit and I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"I don't quit," Rachel whispered.

Puck searched her eyes for an explanation.

"When I want something I never quit. And I want to sing," Rachel said, gripping the hair at the back of Puck's neck.

"You really are amazing," Puck smiled, nuzzling her nose with his, "Can I have a kiss Rachel?" Puck asked, looking at her lips then back to her eyes.

"O-Of course, i-its your right to…to," Rachel was cut off when Puck shushed her.

"I didn't mean it like that Rach," He sighed, getting up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked in a small voice, her eyes following him across the room.

"I-I just need a minute, I'm gunna go sleep in the spare room," Puck waved a hand over his shoulder, exiting the room.

Rachel let the tears slip down her cheeks, she curled into a ball, letting out tiny sobs.

Puck sighed running his hand over his face as he looked in the mirror.

"Stop it Puck. Stop falling for her," he shook his head, "You need to focus on making her better. She may act normal a lot of the time now but she's still broken. She still thinks she's only good for one thing."

He slashed some water on his face and dried it on a towel. On the way to the guest room he heard Rachel sobbing gently. He tip-toed into the room, sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around her petite body, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"I-I don-n't und-erstand," Rachel hiccupped.

"It's okay, just pretend I didn't say anything Princess," Puck whispered, stroking her hair softly.

"I-I can't!" Rachel spluttered out, "Y-You're angry with me…b-but I don't understand."

"I'm not mad at you. It just…I got caught up okay? You thought that you had to kiss me because I bought you or…or you think I wanted to kiss you because that what I bought you for or? Arg I don't know."

"I-I,"

"Look, I asked for a kiss because I want to kiss you. Not because of anything else okay?" Puck asked, pushing her damp hair out of her eyes.

"W-Why?" Rachel hiccupped.

"B-because I like you Rachel, I'm sorry okay, I'd never push you. Can we just go to sleep?" Puck asked.

Rachel blinked her big beautiful eyes up at him.

"You'd never push me?" Rachel asked.

"You never have to do anything you don't want to do okay?" Puck asked.

Rachel smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

"Let's go to bed Princess."


End file.
